This application relates to a compressor that is sealed within a housing having a center shell, and a lower end cap, and wherein structure in the lower end cap interacts with a fixture pin to properly position the lower end cap during welding.
Sealed compressors are known, and are often utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a typical sealed compressor, a center shell is generally cylindrical and encloses a compressor pump unit and a motor. An upper end cap seals one end of the compressor shell, and a lower end cap seals the other. The upper and lower end caps are typically welded to the center shell. There are challenges with regard to properly positioning the lower end cap relative to the welder clamping fixture during welding. In fact, a good deal of mis-located end caps have been experienced in the prior art.